HCBailly
Hello, this is HCBailly! HCBailly is a fairly well known Let's Player on Youtube, who has done almost nothing but J-RPG games. His real name is Henri (Yes, an I, not a y) and he lives in Chicago, Illinois. He has a brother, Justin (aka "JB"), who he has done a few LPs with, with JB controlling a second character (Mostly Secret of Mana and Seiken Densetsu III). Mainly known for his quirky lovable style, numerous catch-phrases, and methodical gameplay. He usually publishes content daily, for both a "main" and "side" LP, with average video length being around 15-20 minutes, depending on the overall length of the game. Completed Let's Plays in no particular order: Final Fantasy's 1 through 9, along with 12 and 13, Mystic Quest, FF Legends 1-3, FF Adventure (Part of the 'Mana' series), FFIV Complete (PSP), and Tactics (PSX) Soul Blazer, Illusion of Gaia, Terranigma (SNES) Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening along with both of the 'Oracle' games and A Link to the Past Dragon Warrior 1-3 (NES) Chrono Trigger (SNES) Chrono Cross (PSX) Knytt Stories Secret of Mana (SNES) Crystalis (NES) StarTropics (NES) Arcana (SNES) Lufia and the Fortress of Doom (SNES) Lufia 2: Rise of the Sinistrals (SNES) Radiant Historia (DS) Final Fantasy IV Complete Edition (PSP) Seiken Densetsu III (Liese & Kevin's Path) (emulated SNES) Dragon Quest IV & V (DS) Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete (PSX) Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link (NES) Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness (PSP) Dragon Quest V: Hand Of The Heavenly Bride (DS) Breath of Fire (SNES) Chrono Trigger (DS) Current Let's Plays: Main: Hexyz Force (Cecilia) (PSP) Side: Crystal Warriors (GG) Catchphrases "Hello, this is HCBailly and welcome back to Let's Play of the game! (Video intro) "GAAAAAMEE!!!" (annoyance at, well, the game) "Ark is a caring soul." (Terranigma mostly) "Cockatrices!!!" (A lot of his LPs, usually comparing an enemy to said monster from the original Final Fantasy, which he has particular disdain for) "Secret passage!" and "Secret treasure!" (Nearly every game, when he finds said thing) "SECRET TREASURE!" (In any game where items and chests can be found most often in Final Fantasy games) "The Bailly curse" (Various times, mostly referring to how his males of the family have all these odd, idiosyncrocies about them) "GODDAMN TEA!" (Originally from FF7, sometimes said in other games, especially when tea is mentioned) "What's wrong with you?!" (mostly Illusion of Gaia) "MORE PARTY MEMBERS!!!" (Any game, especially in Chrono Cross) "Better than a sharp stick in the eye/Better than a guardian acorn" (Every game, especially Link's Awakening, refering to any seemingly bad thing) "FOR BOSS TIME!!!" (every game, at the beginning of a boss fight, sometimes finishing a sentence he said before the boss starts) "Moms are tough." (Mostly Final Fantasy XIII, referencing said game) "There's your word of the day, viewers." (Mostly Radiant Historia, refering to any long or old word with meaning unknown to him) "Of course! Why not?!" (All games, usually to express exasperation at an overly used game cliche or an exremely obvious Deus ex Machina) "And he/she/they die(s)." (Whenever someone or multiple people die) Also used as a fake out "And they die… no no they're ok" "WOW! Look at that damage!" (Whenever he strikes a particularly powerful attack) "Firrrrre!" "ICE!" and "SLEEEP!" (Used when exploiting enemy weaknesses) "They will KIIIIIILL YOOOOOOUUU" (Singsongy, describing powerful enemies) "Shove a lightning bolt up his ass!" (When using a lightning element attack) "I've played this J-RPG before..." (Describing an overly used cliche in J-RPGs) "DAAAAAY-OOS EX MOCK-EEEE-NAAAAAAA! (Said to make fun of the game for an absurd Deus ex machina) "Hi-YOOOOOOOOO!" (Mostly uttered when HCBailly enters a secret pass-age!) "...And they have L I T T L E M O N E Y," (Referencing the slow moving text during a scene in FF Tactics) "But thou must!" (Said when video games offer a few "choices", but in the end, you must pick a certain choice. A reference to Dragon Warrior) "Hey, how is it going?"(Normal greeting to NPCs) "Find out next time on Let's Play of game! This is HCbailly, signing off. Have a good day!" (Ending a recording.) "YES! YES! YES!" (When he does really well on a hard boss, or beats a Super Boss, or when he gets something rare) "now it's time for some TRIPLE TRIAD!!!" (in Final Fantasy 8) "SLEEP, DAMN YOU!" (Mostly in Radiant Historia, when trying to stun enemies. Also used sometimes when trying to put enemies to SLEEEP!) "And as we all know,_______, absolutely!" (Usually follows after an occurance happens that isn't desirable to show his frustration.) "What a concept" (whenever something obvious happens) "Crap!" (whenever something bad occurs) "I actually made that look A LOT easier then it actually is viewers" (In most games whenever he easily defeats a usually difficult enemy). "I'm sure that's not true" (when a character or NPC deliver bad news). "What do you mean? You're not going to tell us, are you?" (when a character or NPC says something cryptic) "I'll be honest with you viewers/You got me on that one, viewers" (when HCBailly says something that might seem false). "Oooooooooow" (when HCbailly takes a massive hit of damage). "Please don't die" (when a character is at crtical life and is about to die). "Woa!" (during a narrow miss). "Remember the standard rule of roleplaying games Kindoms are good, empires are bad" (occasionally when either kingdoms or empires are mentioned e.g.. Final Fantasy VI). "If someone tells you to do something you must then there go and do that thing. If someone tells you not to do something you must then there go and do that thing" (in reference to plot elements where an NPC will tell the player to either go to a certain area or avoid a certain area). "Eureka!" (for exclamation). "Really, game? Really?" (after a riduclous situation occurs usually negtaive). "Yes, Got him!" (after beating a boss). "_____ thooooooousand______" (often when a mulitple of 1000 is happend upon e.g. "10,000 gold"). "Stay away from the summoner" (reference from Final Fantasy X). "It's a load bearing boss" (in reference to after defeating a boss and the final area colapses). "We'll find out today!" (after asking a question about a plot element and not leaving it as a cliff hanger). "Awesome" (often said after collecting treasure that is so so e.g. an ether). "Kick ass!" (for exclamation). "Super Tentacle Hentai Porn!" (often said when fighting tentacle type enemies, in reference to Hentai that feature Tentacle penetration). "STOP TALKING!!!" (often said when a character has a lengthy piece of dialogue) "Don't answer that viewers." (whenever he asks a question with an obvious, vulgar answer) "There are ALWAYS giant robots." (referring to the tendencies of JRPGs to have giant robots) "If only there were way/an item to something." (if a game mechanic/passage is unlocked later on) Followed by "Alas, there is no such way/item." (if it's just wishful thinking) "Nah, nah that's another game." (said after a reference to a mechanic/plot point in a game he previously LPed) Category:Catchphrases